Forum:2011-03-11 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Hmm. While I understand why the Generals are interested in whether or not she is the "other", do they have a choice? If the Castle accepts her (which seems to be so far based entirely on her physical body's characteristics as opposed to her mother's "visits"), don't they have to accept her as well? It is only by performing great twists within the Jagertroth by creating the detached units that the Jagers were able to justify the current situation. I'm not sure there is any twist that would allow them to reject if the doom bell rang... : Dimo was always the smart one. The Jägers may need to "accept" her as the Heterodyne, but they can choose who goes to see her and what actions are taken by those who haven't received orders from her. Argadi 09:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) The Jaeger Generals would have fond memories of the [[House Heterodyne|'Old Heterodynes']]. but probably not-so-pleasant memories of the ''Heterodyne Boys''. From the Generals' perspective, the Heterodyne Boys must have gotten the Jaegerkin into a great deal of fighting wherein nothing was accomplished. Many of The Generals old comrades lives would have been wasted for nought in the service of the Heterodyne Boys. T''he Generals'' may well look forward to serving under an Agatha dominated by [[The Other|'The Other']]. On the other hand, they would likely serve Agatha while she was in charge of herself. There is a possibility that this entire story is the result of the Jaeger Generals plotting with The Other, or ''Lucrezia'', against the Heterodyne Boys. -- Billy Catringer 11:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) bah, poppycock! the jägers don't care for what they fight as long as they can fight (and drink and flirt with the vimminz). Finn MacCool 13:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I think at the core of it, the Generals want to make sure whose orders they would be following - Agatha Heterodyne, great - goot fighting!; The Other, not a Heterodyne - not so great. The Jaegers serve the House of Heterodyne and its purposes - The Other nearly destroyed the Castle and the Heterodyne line. Agatha possibly BEING the Other is a real twister. I hope that Dimo understood enough of what he saw happen in Sturmhalten and afterwards to tell the Generals what the deal really is. It helps a lot that they've all already met the real Agatha. --Zerogee 16:35, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Remember that while the Jägers may be devoted to the Heterodynes by oath and sentiment, they consider themselves to be fundamentally different than the servile constructs they consider the Lackya to be. The Jägers' allegiance is one given of free will, and that is quite an important distinction to them... and it's utterly at odds with the Other's methods of governing. Through wasps or other conditioning, the Other makes slaves of all, minions (e.g. Geisters) and conquered populace alike. Submitting to such perpetual slavery would be wholly incompatible with the fierce Jäger pride, I think, but it's what the Other would demand of any servants. —Undomelin ✉ 22:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) My first reaction? None of them actually denied it. Even saying "That's crazy!" isn't a denial, per se. It's just a description. Jaegers aren't so stupid. Luckyblackcat 05:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Vot, er, what does the Other smell like? SpareParts 06:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Looks like not even the Jager Generals are good with being ‘sottil’. Although what they are saying reads as if they were praising Da Boyz, the angry tone of how they are saying it and the manner in which they are informing the “successful” troops comes across as slightly on edge. Also, Dimo's casual defiance to salute is exceptionally amusing. He was almost certainly a non-commissioned officer with that sort of reaction to the 'top brass'. Kobold0racle 00:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC)